Fizz/Strategy
Skill usage * Remember that can hop over walls making it a good escape mechanism. ** As long as you have vision of a targetable unit across an impassable terrain, making use of them to dash over the wall with Urchin Strike to escape or get closer to fleeing prey is possible. ** Note that will not pass through terrain if he uses on a unit on the same side as he is, eg. targeting the large Wraith on Summoner's Rift will not throw him into mid lane. * If timed correctly, can be used to dodge powerful skills like , or even an enemy . ** cannot dodge delayed damage like , , or . *** The application of can be dodged however by using before Zed reappears. ** can also be used for tower diving since he becomes untargetable from turret shot for a short period time. It also resets the successive turret damage as well should Fizz gets hit by a turret. * can perform well as an initiation, due to its nature of delayed effects: it may cause your opponents to scatter themselves in their attempts to dodge the damage from . * Since will reveal enemy champions hit directly, make use of it when a nearby champion tries to stealth to avoid being targeted. Champions such as and have predictable stealths, so they are particularly vulnerable to this strategy. * can do "hit and run" tactics with good use of and , minimizing his income of damage. * Take care when running from an enemy with as you can get stuck in some places like the corners of the enemy teams base entrances or even your own. * If in a teamfight you get focused try to use your and your when you're at low health and then a quick escape with to deceive the enemy team making them think they can kill you to get an easy kill for your team. * can deal significant damage early game, allowing to come out on top of most duels. ** Maxing this skill after reaching level three allows to harass effectively by using to reach an opponent, autoattacking to proc the passive of , and using / to escape. *** However, this offers a significant drawback in the burst damage Fizz is renowned for, while in turn offering much more harass at a noticeably lower mana cost. ** Another, even better way to poke your enemy is by using / to enter, try to make sure you land behind your opponent though. Then use and autoattack a few times before getting out of combat with . Which, when used at close range, will propel fizz further away from his enemy, and when used while 'behind' the enemy will propel him towards his own tower. As soon as you have sheen/ lich bane this method does significantly more damage due to the fact that will directly apply sheen/lich bane's damage, while / does not. meaning that the damage stays almost the same, but you will hit your sheen/lich bane passive twice instead of once, which adds quite a lot of damage to your harass. ** Note that deals damage based on missing enemy health. * Unlike most assassins, 's abilities lacks sustainable means of farming, as maxing to farm will waste a lot of his mana pool and his escape potential. Because of this, it is recommended to max to max his basic attack damage output and last hit minions under the tower. Build usages * Building health along with ability power will help keep Fizz alive as he is melee and needs to be able to stay in there long enough. Some good items are , and . ** is very strong when building , as the buff will always deal double damage. In addition, as it deals a percentage of the target's current health, synergizing with . ** It should be noted, however, that the 's effect will not apply by simply autoattacking with 's passive like most on-hit effects components. It will, however, apply when Fizz uses , as it apply both on-hit and on-ability effect. In this case, consider building on Fizz instead of , as it not only provides a stronger slow, but more durability for Fizz as well. * is a decent item, since the active on deals damage scaling on attack speed; the ability power, cooldown reduction and attack speed all benefit him. **Similarly, on-hit items such as , , and synergizes well with 's and . * Fizz's high AP scaling damage and relatively low cooldowns at higher rank of his skills allows him scale well with Magic Penetration, Cooldown reduction and Spell vamp items: ** A not only grants a health draining active against tankier champions, it also increases 's magic damage output for the duration of the debuff as well as Magic Penetration and Cooldown reduction. A is a good item to grab for Magic Penetration as well. ** may seem as an unconventional item at first. However, it provides spell vamp and an active that will allow to chase down enemies with relative ease and procs both Life-steal and Spell vamp ***Alternatively, and may serve better sources for spell vamp. ** may seem to be an unconventional item at first due to 's 's active. However, it provides Cooldown reduction that needs for his abilities and the passive can easily serve as a secondary Grievous Wound if 's active is on cooldown (as it's passive applies on-hit effect like 's 's passive). * Consider building gold-generating items like as Fizz's skillset lacks effective and sustainable means of farming and allows Fizz more opportunity to roam around to gank other lanes. This item can eventually be built into which gives more magic defense and ability power for Fizz as well as some movement speed to help chase enemies down. ** Should Fizz take as one of his Summoner's Spells, consider building instead so he can stay in the lane much longer. This item can later be upgraded to to lower the cooldown of Heal (be sure to upgrade the item before or on level 15). *** is a better item for Fizz thanks to his good tower diving ability from and the additional health and AP needed for his build. * synergizes extremely well with . * An AD Bruiser-ish build also works well on him due to the fact his W deals % damage. The fact that a Bruiser also builds resistances and health (alongside AD) will allow him to stay in team fights as it counters his natural squishiness. It will also compliment his hit-and-run playstyle, as well as any jungling build. ** However, given his Ability Power ratios, particularly on and active, building AD wastes a lot of damage potential. However, the build choices for Fizz is highly dependent on the situation. A flat AP build will allow Fizz to easily one-shot many squisher champions while a AD on-hit bruiser build gives Fizz a better lategame and DPS against tankier champions. Recommended builds Countering * is fairly squishy early game, and can be easily zoned. * Save your high-damaging spells for when his is on cooldown. * Avoiding his is extremely important, as it has high AoE damage and a knockup. ** Take note that even if you avoid the skillshot, the fish will remain at the end of its path and attach to any champion who walks into its circle. * Remember to activate healing abilities only after his debuff expires. * mainly deals magic damage, either through his auto-attacks or his spells. Therefore, investing in magic resistance will mitigate his damage. * is an incredibly effective counter against casters who utilize skillshots as their primary bursting capacity or initiations. Therefore, avoid picking champions such as , , , , and . **However, is vulnerable to on-target click or point blank AoE Crowd control so champions like , , , , and are effective counters to him. DoT also don't put into consideration of shields so champions like , , , and , items like and , and Barrier summoner spell can survive well against Fizz. **A lot of 's damage also comes from autoattacking with his , so Blind, so 's and 's can mitigate some of the damage over time effect. Champion Spotlight de:Fizz/Strategy Category:Champion strategies